


in a fragrant springtime spell

by undeadname



Category: Fablehaven Series - Brandon Mull
Genre: Ambiguous Age, F/F, Sex Pollen, Trope-Typical Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 14:16:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18283964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undeadname/pseuds/undeadname
Summary: “Don’t tell Tanu, but I may have broken something in his potion bag,” Kendra announces as she walks into the kitchen, right hand and forearm covered in the deep red powder that had exploded from the bottle she’d knocked over a minute ago.





	in a fragrant springtime spell

“Don’t tell Tanu, but I may have broken something in his potion bag,” Kendra announces as she walks into the kitchen, right hand and forearm covered in the deep red powder that had exploded from the bottle she’d knocked over a minute ago.

Vanessa’s the only person in the room and she tenses up as soon as she sees it, as though Kendra had walked in holding a bomb.

“I...think I might be allergic to whatever this is?” Kendra continues, wriggling her fingers a bit. She’s warm all over and her skin is too tight, like that time she’d accidentally eaten cashews and gotten hives all down her arms. She can feel her heartbeat in her cheeks, pounding faster than it should be.

There’s a long pause, in which Vanessa takes a deep breath in through her nose, and then very deliberately relaxes the same way she does when she's facing down some creature three times her size. It's more than a little disconcerting to see it happen in the middle of the kitchen on an otherwise normal afternoon. 

“Let me help you wash that off,” she says gently. She guides Kendra to the sink, careful not to touch any of the powder herself as she turns on the tap. The cool water is a welcome relief to the flush that had been crawling over Kendra’s skin, but it’s not quite enough to sate it.

“You're kind of freaking me out. What's wrong? Is it poison?” Kendra’s mouth has gone dry. “You’d tell me if I were dying, right?”

Vanessa shuts off the water and dabs Kendra’s arm dry with a dish towel. When her hand brushes against Kendra’s skin the touch somehow makes her burn hotter, yet it feels much better than the water had. Kendra leans closer to her without meaning to.

“It’s not poison,” Vanessa soothes, now running her fingers up and down Kendra’s upper arm quite deliberately. “It’s pollen from queen’s touch flowers. It’s a magical plant, primarily used to make love potions.”

Kendra frowns. She’s suddenly having trouble putting thoughts together. Has she ever been this close to Vanessa before? Surely not, otherwise she would have noticed the faint constellation of scar lines dancing across her neck, or the tiny splash of birthmarks hiding under her eyeshadow, or the perfect shallow dimple in her left cheek. Every minute detail captures Kendra’s fascination as utterly new information.

Vanessa’s hair looks especially nice today. Not just beautiful, but like it would be soft as silk if Kendra were to touch it.

She reaches a hand up and threads her fingers into it deeply.

“I’m allergic to love?” Kendra asks.

Vanessa smiles like she’s indulging her but Kendra can’t find it in herself to be offended.

Vanessa’s mouth look especially nice today too, her overly sharp teeth under an exaggerated cupid’s bow.

“You’re not having an allergic reaction. Undiluted, the pollen is a strong aphrodisiac,” Vanessa tells her.

Kendra kisses her messily. She didn’t mean to do that either, but it feels right as soon as their lips meet. Vanessa indulges her in this too, opening her mouth and sucking gently at Kendra’s tongue until she moans softly.

Her breasts are unexpectedly tender; she shifts her weight so they press against Vanessa’s own, and the sensation sparks a rush of warmth between her legs. Vanessa easily reaches under Kendra’s skirt and pulls her underwear down to her knees, then lifts her up to sit on the edge of the counter.

When she breaks the kiss, Kendra can’t catch her breath. “Vanessa, please,” she whines, the words high in the back of her throat, and she doesn’t even know what she’s asking for. She’s wound both of her arms tightly around Vanessa’s neck.

“Don’t worry,” Vanessa says, sliding her hands up Kendra’s bare thighs. “I’m going to take good care of you.”


End file.
